Giving in to Desire
by KEZZA
Summary: lets see how this works out, Alec and Max go on a cruise for a week. Will the sparks fly? Will they be able to stand each other for the whole week without going nuts? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone. This is our first attempt at a Da fan fic, Tzamz has written before, but that was a Harry Potter one and it turned out shit. Anyway, hopefully this one is better, it's just sort of like an experiment or something, we want to write it, but we done want to bother if no one is going to like it and no one is going to read it. So read it and review and please tell us what you think ;)  
  
  
  
STORY: Dark Angel.  
  
PAIRING: Max/Alec.  
  
SUMMARY: Set a few months after Freak Nation, Logan knows that Max and Alec arn't together and he is more determined than ever to get Max with him, and finding a cure for the virus. Meanwhile, Max and Alec take a cruise... hehehe.  
  
RATING: R for now, for mostly language, but it will involve more, umm how shall I say it, intimate moments between our two hero's in due time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own Dark Angel, cuz if we did; I highly doubt it would have been axed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok by the way, we don't have a beta, so there is probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry about that, as soon as we get one, hopefully that will be fixed, but first we gotta find one. Any takers?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
"It's Logan."  
  
"Again?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the 6th time in 20 minutes Max! Just hit the guy back will you, it must be important!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"How important is this that you couldn't tell us over the phone, Logan?"  
  
They were back at Logan's 'new' fancy apartment, usual positions, Max and Alec on the sofa, sitting behind the work absorbed Logan, who was sitting in front of the love of his life.  
  
His computer.  
  
"Got a lead on this guy I've been looking to bust for ages, his identity is unknown, no one's ever seen him, you know, just like that mob boss we busted a while ago," he added to Max, "anyway, he sells faulty appliances, major crook, getting him will lead to getting a gang of other guys I'm looking to bust, but that's another story. 'Vlyte appliances' is the name of the company and he is also using the money he is making with this to run a whorehouse."  
  
At the sound of that last word Alec's eyes widened and a cheeky grin split his features, "whorehouse?" he caught Max's eye and smirked.  
  
"So why the hell should we care about this 'Vlyte' guy?" Max interrupted Alec before he got any ideas.  
  
"Like I said before, no one knows this guys true identity His name is Steve, Steve Cedric, and now that I've got a lead and a chance to expose him I'm not going to let it pass."  
  
"And where do we come into it?" Max asked hesitantly, almost afraid at what was coming.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So we aren't going to be here all next week," Max was explaining to Kelly, another transgenic, second female in command, who Max had become very close friends with, "Logan wants us to nail this guy Steve Cedric, steal all his files, the loser keeps records of all his dirty business, it's like he's asking for some one to come and nail him."  
  
"So you guys are going to be on a cruise all week? Lucky! Alec is telling Seth now is he? I'm sure me and Seth can take care of everything here, you just enjoy yourself," Kelly smiled at Max.  
  
"Trust me Kel, it wont be fun, not with Alec annoying the hell out of me all week," Max paused and sighed, "Logan did want to be the one to go with me, but I ain't going to risk it, not after all those other times."  
  
"So things aren't getting any better with Logan?" Kelly asked, pushing a long blonde lock of hair out of her eyes, a gentle and reassuring smile on her face, "don't worry, I'm sure things will start looking up soon," she gave Max a friendly hug, pulled back and asked, "So what is it that you want us to do while you are away?"  
  
"Well, Alec's got that under control, and I'm sure he's telling Seth right about now, but basically just getting us our supplies , and making sure everything runs smoothly," she paused and then added as an after thought, "I think Dix said something about getting us some water and electronic supplies, ask Seth about that, you might have to look into it."  
  
"No problem Max, you should go pack then. Do you need any help?" Kelly asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, no, it's OK, thanks."  
  
"So Seth will be dropping you off at the port tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes he will."  
  
"OK then, seems like everything is under control, you have a good week, and I'll see you when you get back, bye Max," she smiled and walked off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"OK Alec, I got all that, your going to be gone for a week tomorrow, me and Kel will be in command while you and Max are gone. Supplies will be picked up on Tuesday, Electricity will be Dix's job and that's happening on Wednesday, and on Friday the guys are going to somehow get a water supply into the city and I'm dropping you off at the port tomorrow. Beautiful, no problem," here he smirked, rubbed his hands together and asked what he really wanted to know.  
  
"So tell me about this cruise."  
  
"Well, Logan wants us to steal some files off this bozo loser he's looking to nail, two minute job basically, the rest of the time, I'm thinking, well, you know," he winked while the other man looked at him enviously," picking up some fine honeys and having a very good time."  
  
Seth didn't like Logan, then again none of the transgenic's in TC liked him apart from Max, and that's the only reason they all put up with his shit, and he didn't like the idea of Max and Alec always having to go on these stupid dangerous missions for him when they had more important responsibilities here they needed to attend to. But he also knew that those two could never actually say 'no' to Logan; Max, for obvious reasons and Alec, well because he was a friend to Max and he couldn't say 'no' to her. Anyway, he knew Alec had a 'thing' for Max even though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, so here he had to smirk; Alec was going to die on a ship with Max, alone for a whole week. Well not really alone, but the only person he knew, but, disappointingly, he was going to use other chicks to get his mind off her, just like typical Alec always did. But he couldn't resist the urge he had now to stir his pal up a bit.  
  
"Woah man," he said enthusiastically, " your going to be ALONE with Max the whole week, just the two of you, and your going to be picking up other chicks? Are you crazy? You could make your move on her here!"  
  
Alec looked pissed.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T like Max, I DON'T want Max, I never did, it's never going to happen!"  
  
"Not unless you don't MAKE it happen," Seth persisted crossly.  
  
"Listen," Alec said, getting sick of Seth's little games, "Don't go there pal-"  
  
"Fine, Fine!" Seth backed away, hands up in mock surrender, "relax man!"  
  
"Good," Alec replied, walking away.  
  
Seth shook his head knowingly to himself as Alec walked away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Alec! Alec you moron! Wake up! Get the hell outta bed Alec!"  
  
This was the lovely greeting Alec awoke to the next morning. Groggy from just getting up and having a splitting headache from Max's piercing shouts, due to his highly sensitive hearing.  
  
"Hurry up! We are going to be late! Where's your stuff Alec? We have to load it in the car." She looked panicked.  
  
"Pack?" Alec sat up, rubbing his eyes, clad only in a pair of green silk boxers.  
  
Max saw the look on Alec's face, it was distinctly his oops-I-did-something- that-you-wont-like-please-don't-yell-at-me-Max look, and she distinctly heard him mutter to him self the words 'uh-oh'.  
  
A shot of anger so hot and steamy ran through her that she couldn't contain herself from yelling, what did it matter anyway?  
  
"ALEC!" he had the distinct impression that all of TC would have definitely awoken to the sound of Max's extremely angry yell, "do you have any idea how late we are going to be? I cannot believe you didn't pack!"  
  
She leapt up from her position on the bed and frantically started pulling out Alec's drawers, grabbing handfuls of clothes from left, right and center, "get me your suitcase Alec, quick!" Alec obediently obliged and handed her his suitcase to which she stuffed in all the clothes that she caught sight of.  
  
Nearing the end of the 'packing session' when Max had reached a drawer, which evidently was his boxer drawer, she let out a little giggle and held out a pair of boxers which read 'horny devil' on them, and when she found the matching sock's, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What? They're my favorite pair!" Alec grinned.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster pal? Step on it, we're gonna be late," this time it was Alec complaining, from the front seat of the car.  
  
"Well, if YOU," and she emphasized the you part, " hadn't FORGOT" and she emphasized the forgot part, "to pack last night, than WE," and she emphasized the we part, "wouldn't be running late right about now, horny devil!" Max had calmed down a lot since she had seen Alec's boxers and matching socks, and even more when she found several more matched pairs of boxers with socks.  
  
Seth, sitting there driving, found this whole conversation amusing. It just proved how much chemistry the two had between them, and he knew that they both had feelings for each other, and between him and Kelly, they found it very annoying that they didn't do anything about those feelings, didn't acknowledge them and acted as though they weren't there.  
  
There was just so much tension there.  
  
Sexual tension.  
  
Just too much.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
After the long drive to the port, Max and Alec had finally arrived on the ship and were at the reception counter, waiting to get their keys to their rooms.  
  
"Name please?" came the receptionists high pitched annoying voice (think Karen in 'Will and Grace').  
  
"Mary Robinson," Max replied, smiling sweetly at the receptionist, giving her an alias name Logan had given her.  
  
"Oh yes miss, was that the honeymoon suite with your fiancé, George Screet?"  
  
Both transgenic's froze. That was the alias naming Logan had given Alec. 'Fiancé?'  
  
Realizing what was happening, and not wanting to give themselves away, Alec wrapped his arm around Max's small waist, smiled at the receptionist and said, "that's right," while pulling Max closer and hissing into her ear so softly that no one else could hear, "play along!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec closed the door behind him and whistled at the sight of the room.  
  
"Wow! This is really nice digs."  
  
"What the hell was Logan thinking?"  
  
Furiously, Max turned around.  
  
"Gimme your phone now!" Alec reached into his leather jacket and held out his phone to her, he had had too many bad experiences to question Max in times like these, and within seconds, she had Logan on the phone and was yelling her heart out at him.  
  
Alec almost felt sorry for the guy.  
  
Almost.  
  
But that wasn't a sight one saw everyday, Max yelling at Logan, so obviously Alec savored the moment.  
  
After a while, he got bored of the conversation and went around the cabin for closer inspection.. it was impressive.  
  
When Max walked into the bedroom, Alec was sitting on the bed, bouncing it with his ass, testing it out.  
  
"Your sleeping on the couch Alec," she stated, matter of factly.  
  
Alec knew this was coming, he knew why it was the 'honeymoon' sweet as soon as the receptionist had said it; Logan had thought that he was going to be the one on this cruise with Max, and while he couldn't touch her, the whole prospect of having people around him know that he and Max were an item was somewhat reassuring to him. It was also a way of assuring himself that someday it would happen.  
  
'Very doubtful,' Alec thought.  
  
"Forget it Max," he began, sighing, "there is no way I am not sleeping in this bed, and do you have any idea how comfortable it is? Besides, its not my fault Logan stuffed us up, so why should I suffer?" he couldn't resist adding in that last part, to stir Max up a bit.  
  
"Alec-" Max began to protest.  
  
"No, Max, final, I'm not sleeping on the couch, if your so touchy about sleeping in the same bed as me then I suggest that you sleep on the couch, because I am not moving!"  
  
By this point Max was furious at Alec's refusal of giving up the bed, so she definitely wouldn't.  
  
"Stop being a Dick Alec, you're sleeping on the couch!"  
  
"Over my dead body! And you CANT tell me what to do Max!"  
  
There was no use fighting with each other, both transgenic's were strong willed and neither was going to back down.  
  
So they both had to share the bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Alec, are you going to unpack your stuff or what? ...Alec?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Hey! Alec!"  
  
No response.  
  
She walked into the room where Alec was sitting watching TV with a big bowl of popcorn, lollies, chips, whipped cream and surprisingly, a bowl of strawberries, completely oblivious to her presence.  
  
Getting shitty at being ignored, mas stormed over to him, grabbed the control, switched off his 'boob tube', slapped him across the head and spilled the bowl of popcorn over the top of his head.  
  
Alec got up, and Max thought he looked furious, he turned around, faced Max, and it was the that she saw his evil, cheeky, I'm-up-to-something smirk in place, and before she knew what was happening she was being showered with whipped cream.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that you asshole!"  
  
Alec grabbed the bowl of lollies before Max could do anything and started sticking them all over the whipped cream, which was all over Max, making smiley faces and weird shapes all over her.  
  
"What you call me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You heard me, A-S-S-H-O-L-E!"  
  
The can of whipped cream lay on the floor forgotten for a while, and when max spotted it, she blurred toward it, picking it up and immediately showering Alec in it.  
  
The war had begun.  
  
As Max was showering ALEC in whipped cream, her joyful face suddenly turned panicked when the whipped cream all of a sudden ran out.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
seeing this, Alec immediately attacked her, and within seconds had her on the floor and was tickling her to death. When he eventually stopped and was about to ask her whether she had given up or not, and make her confess that he had won, he suddenly found himself on his back and more whipped cream had been splattered all over his face.  
  
'Shit I thought I his that!' Alec fumed to himself.  
  
But there wasn't much in it and when it eventually stopped and Alec saw the panicked face Max was wearing when this same thing happened before, he immediately had her on her back again.  
  
"Give up Maxie? I win, I'm just too good!"  
  
"Never!" Max's voice came out, not harsh, or mean, or sharp, it was sort of soft and came out as a sigh. Her eyes where on his lips he realized, and he saw a flash of desire across her eyes.  
  
Without even realizing what he was doing, he felt himself lean down, too lost in the moment, his lips touched hers, just barely, but just the feel of her lips so close to his sent shivers down his spine.  
  
He leant down even further, wanting to taste her completely, and he could feel her anxiousness to taste him too, matching his own, and when his lips were pressed hard against her own in a closed mouth kiss, the inevitable happened:  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
'Damn that pager!'  
  
Reaching for her pager and taking a look at it Max looked up at Alec and breathed, "Its Kelly." She almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"Ah...yeah...ok then," Alec slowly got off of her and quietly went back to the sofa while Max grabbed his phone and called Kelly back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey Max, thanks for hitting me back."  
  
"Yeah, what up Kel?" Max snapped into the phone.  
  
"Uh, is everything OK?" Kelly asked, taken aback.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, we have a problem over here at the moment, Sara's gone into heat and it's turned into a testosterone battleground over here, there are a whole bunch of males fighting over her, we don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh," Max sighed, "I'm not sure, I've never dealt with this sort of thing before, um, let me get Alec, he should know, hang on a tic."  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec hung up the phone and walked up to Max.  
  
"Everything's sorted out, it's fine." He informed her.  
  
"Thanks for that Alec."  
  
"No problem," he paused and looked at her, "Listen, I'm gonna go head over to the bar for a few drinks right now, you OK by yourself? We can stake the place out tonight when everyone's asleep or partying, work out how we're gonna get the disk."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there tonight."  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec was at the bar drinking his usual; scotch. He was thinking about what had almost happened. How good Max's lips felt, tasted, everything, her scent, she was intoxicating and she drove him wild, without even knowing it.  
  
Meanwhile, a gorgeous looking red head with a voluptuous body, had being eyeing Alec, and when she saw him look up, she made eye contact with him, smiled and made her way over to the stool beside him and ordered a drink.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her seductively.  
  
'Anything to keep my mind off Max' he kept thinking to himself.  
  
"Hi," she replied, matching his seductiveness. "I'm Lisa," she introduced herself extending her hand.  
  
"Alec," he replied, taking her hand and kissing it charmingly, "pleasure."  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Max walked into the bar a few hours later looking for Alec, she was disgusted with the sight she met; Alec was sitting with a gorgeous, read headed young woman, and was charming the pants off her. He was so fake, and that's what disgusted her, she told herself.  
  
She decided to have a little fun.  
  
She walked right up to the pair and when she got to Alec she put her arm around his waist and gave him a sensual peck on the cheek, saying, "Hi honey, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
She wished she had a camera with her that very moment because the look on the poor girls face was priceless, and the look on Alec's face was even more so.  
  
"Who is this sweety?" Max asked, eyeing the redhead with dislike, "aren't you going to introduce your fiancé to your new friend?" she asked with fake sweetness.  
  
Alec got up and put his arm around her petite form, which surprised her a bit, and smiled evilly down at her and said so softly that she wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for her enhanced hearing, "two can play at this game Max, you'll pay!"  
  
"Lisa, this is Mary, my fiancé," he turned to Max, faking a smile, "hoe are you honey? I thought you were going to have a shower after your swim?" he hugged her tighter to him and began placing soft sensual pecks down her neck.  
  
Max was beginning to feel really uncomfortable; he was good at getting her back. Thought she felt uncomfortable, she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his kisses running down her neck, but knowing that he was doing this to spite her, she pushed the thought out of her head and firmly decided that he was going to pay for this...later.  
  
"Well, I thought we could have one togeth-"  
  
But she didn't have time to finish her sentence because Alec's came crashing down on hers into a passionate kiss, she felt his tongue, warm and sensual, slide into her mouth and explore it, and she also felt her knees wobble and almost give way. 'Why was he turning her to jelly?'  
  
When he finally pulled away, and it felt like it had taken forever to Max, he smirked yet again, and once again had her in a tight hug, "well then, we better get going if you still want to have that shower, and have a bit of fun," he winked at Lisa, "see you around?"  
  
Lisa looked disappointed at the fact that Alec had been taken.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lisa," Max smiled sweetly, furious with Alec for his little display.  
  
As they walked away together, Alec's arm still wrapped around Max's waist possessively, Max spoke.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"You asked for it," he smiled at her mockingly, "Sweety!"  
  
Max scowled.  
  
"You ruined my chance with that chick, and we would have had quite a night too."  
  
"Hey! We are not here to have fun! We are here on a mission, this isn't a time for you to pick up honeys!"  
  
"Whatever!" he snapped, "So, are you ready for some exploring?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Lets just get this over with," she rolled her eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Two hours later.)  
  
"I cannot believe we haven't found it yet!" Alec snapped in frustration.  
  
"Well, it's a big ship Alec, we aren't going to find it that easily, if you have a better idea, go for your life, otherwise, SHUT YOUR FACE!"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
Max groaned.  
  
"C'mon Max, why don't we just ASK the receptionist?"  
  
"I already told you Alec, No. Its too suspicious."  
  
"We can't find him anywhere Max, I'm sure one of us can occupy him while the other sneaks behind the desk and finds the room number and key!"  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, " if it'll shut you up! I occupy!"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about!" he said satisfied.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Max unbuttoned a few of her buttons on her shirt to reveal some cleavage, in preparation so she could get the receptionists mind off concentrating, to get him away from his desk with her for a while (the receptionist shift changed and now it's a male).  
  
When Max was done unbuttoning her buttons she noticed Alec's eyes wonder and the cheeky smirk that captured his face when he looked back at her face.  
  
"I'd like to see this," he said cheekily.  
  
Max, humphed, walked up to the receptionist, sure of herself.  
  
When she was at the desk she gave a slight cough to get his attention, but he didn't even look up from whatever it was he was doing to give her even the slightest glance.  
  
After several more attempts to get his attention, Max gave up and came pouting back to Alec, who was laughing his ass off.  
  
"Awe, what's wrong Maxie? Didn't work out? Hmmm, let me give it a try."  
  
Max slapped him on the back as he walked off and approached the receptionist.  
  
Max was watching with curiosity.  
  
'There's no way he could do it' she kept thinking.  
  
But as she watched she saw Alec with his arm on the receptionist shoulder and talking to him like he was an old mate of his.  
  
'Oh my God, how did he do it?'  
  
Getting over her shock, she quickly made her way over to the desk, looked around to make sure no one was watching and crept behind the desk making her way to the computer.  
  
Typing in the name 'Steve Cedric' on the computer and waiting for his name and room number to come up she heard a coughing noise; someone was trying to get her attention.  
  
She looked up.  
  
It was Steve Cedric.  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
  
  
OK people, so what did you think? Tell us the truth please because this is our first attempt at a DA story, so review and tell us if you think this story is worth continuing, otherwise we will scrap it.  
  
Ok ta ta  
  
Kez,  
  
TzAmZ. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so so so much to the beautiful butterbee, darling, I don't know what I would ever do without you, you beta'd this fic wonderfully, and I'm so glad you agreed to do it, LOVE YOU!! MWAHH!

**_Last Time:_**

She then heard a slight cough, the same one she had used to get the receptionists attention before, but when she looked up she was shocked as hell…

It was Steve Smart.

And looking back down at the computer, it seemed that the guy _was stupid enough to use his real name on this cruise._

****

**_CHAPTER 2._**

"Just a minute sir!" Max shot out hurriedly, quickly turning around and rushing into the room behind the desk. When she was out of his view, she pulled out the photo Logan had given her to make sure it was really him.

After making sure and shoving the photo back into her pocket, she calmly walked out of the room and toward the desk, where their villain didn't have a very pleasant look on his face.

"Sorry about that sir," Max said sweetly, "What is it that I can do for you?"

He gave her an I'm-better-than-you look, before sneering, "Do you know where I can find the captain? He doesn't seem to be around."

Obviously he thought that Max was the receptionist.

Taking a quick glance at the map of the ship beside the computer and looking for somewhere furthest away from where she was now, she looked up and replied, "Actually, he's having dinner in the restaurant on the 2nd level, he usually has dinner late, as he doesn't like to be disturbed," she smiled sweetly, knowing very well that this guy didn't care, and was going to disturb him anyway.

As soon as he was well away, Max turned back to the computer and found the room number; she turned and went back into the back room, found the spare key, and went to leave. Then remembered that she had to fix the computer so that it didn't leave any trace of her being there, and then went off in search of Alec.

-~*~-

Figuring that Alec was most probably at the bar, she headed there to look for him, and when she got there she saw one of the funniest sights of her life.

It looked like the receptionist was trying to come onto Alec, and Alec looked simply horrified.

Once again, she wished she had a camera.

An idea striking her, she smiled to herself and walked up to the lovely pair. 

'Oh, he is going to owe me big for getting him outta this.' She thought.

Swaying her hips in a seductive manner, she slowly walked up to Alec. The look of relief that washed over Alec's face was hysterical, but before she had a chance to say or do anything, he had already had his arm around her waist and was introducing her as his fiancé.

"Anyway Anthony, this," he squeezed Max even closer to him, "is my gorgeous fiancé- Mary, we're very much in love," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh." This Anthony guy looked genuinely disappointed. "OK George, I should really be getting back to my desk. See you around?"

Max turned to Alec and smiled.

"Almost make you feel sorry for him aye? I mean, the guy really digged ya."

"Like you said Maxie…almost, so, uh, did you get it?"

Max dug out the key from her jacket pocket and swung it in front of Alec's golden green eyes.

-~*~-

Max and Alec had had a long day; both transgenic's were quite tired and incredibly hungry. They came to that realization when Alec had heard something funny, which in fact, turned out to be Max's grumbling stomach. They needed food.

They decided to have a quiet night in one of the ships more secluded and intimate restaurants. Not because they wanted to be romantic. No way in hell! They just didn't want to be disturbed or gawked at. They just wanted to relax a little. They had a big day following.

They soon found themselves walking into a small Italian restaurant, which was located on the highest level of the ship, overlooking the beautiful ocean. It was a romantic little place, and Max was hesitant about it, she didn't exactly trust herself with Alec lately. 

Being hesitant about it didn't stop her completely though, she was absolutely starving, and the food just smelt so good, she couldn't resist. They walked into the restaurant, and almost immediately were escorted to a candlelit table near a big window by the restaurant receptionist. Within about another five or so minutes, they were being introduced to their waiter for the night. It looked like this was going to be a nice relaxing little evening; she just promised herself to not let things get out of hand.

She looked up as the waiter was introducing himself to them, "Hi, my name is Mark, and I'll be taking care of you this evening," he smiled at them before continuing, "Here are your menus, and I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders, let me know when you're ready."

When he left, Max turned to focus on Alec, "It's really nice here, who would have thought a ship would have such a nice restaurant?"

Alec smiled, "Yeah, I know, I've been dying to check this place out ever since we got here." He then changed tone and spoke more seriously,  "I hope your going to relax tonight and enjoy yourself a bit though, I know we are here for one of Logan's missions, but don't get too caught up in that Max. You need to have some fun."

"Yeah- " She was about to put her two cents in, before she got cut off by Alec.

"I worry about you Max, you know that. I just don't like seeing you so stressed, like you have been lately. You're my friend and I want to see you happy and enjoying yourself every once in a while."

"Thanks Alec," Max replied, deciding not to protest and cause one of their little arguments in such a quiet restaurant, even though she was actually quite grateful for his thoughtfulness. "Its not like I don't have any fun at all though," she muttered under her breath, eventually not being able to contain herself.

Alec caught that and smiled, deciding not to comment and let her think what she wanted. He knew the truth after all.

They ended up having a fairly nice night. The food was lovely, the view was great, and afterward, they decided to go for a walk around the ships top deck. It was actually quite romantic, but Max wouldn't let herself think like that for long; it was Alec after all.

-~*~-

**_In their cabin. _**

After their walk they went back to their cabin, both were not tired in the least, in fact, they were both extremely bored. There was nothing on TV, and there wasn't much else to do that time of night, except go to the bar, which they were both not in the mood for doing.

It was then that Alec came up with an idea; it would keep him fairly occupied, and he figured Max would enjoy it, if she let it happen. That was the trick though, getting her to let him do it.

Well, it was worth a shot.

"Hey Max…?"

"What?"

"Can I give you a massage?" Well, that was blunt.

"Ummm, how about no." Max replied, with attitude.

Alec decided to go for his usual, 'lure-Max-into-anything-he-wanted' approach, "Well Max, you look so tense, and let me tell you, I am extremely gifted in the art of massaging a tense body," he looked at his hands before stating, "these hands work wonders, trust me." And he gave Max a cocky grin, an irresistible cocky grin.

"No way Alec," Max had a hint of hesitance in her voice, and this is where Alec knew he had her.

"OK then," he slowly walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and rubbing them gently, yet affectively, Max let out an unwanted groan, and he continued, "Since we are bored, and there isn't much else to do, we should just go to sleep then, should we Max? I mean, I have no problems with that, but I know how hard it is for you to sleep."

By now he was fully into his little 'massage thing' and he knew that if he removed his hands now, Max would be begging for more. That's exactly what he did.

He made to walk over to the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head, when he found Max stopping him, and, reluctantly for her, agreeing to his little masseur thing.

-~*~-

"This better be good Alec," Max bitched, "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

This was their predicament: Max lying on their bed, clad only in her bra and jeans, with Alec rummaging through the bathroom, looking for 'his massage and aromatherapy oils'.

"You know your going to love it Max," Alec replied cockily to her previous remark. "I mean after all, I am Alec, the Sex God."

Max found it amusing that Alec actually had his own oils and 'professional' stuff for this. Alec had said that he had to learn how to do it back at Manticore for a certain 'mission' he had to go on. 

A few minutes later, he walked back into the room, oils in hands, his top still off, and now only wearing his 'horny devil' boxers. The image would have made Max melt had she not being lying on her stomach and not facing him.

He set up his stuff on the table near the bed, then he also hopped onto the bed, he sat next to Max, and began to apply some oil onto her back, and started to massage her, and relax her. He kept commenting on how tense she was, but Max was enjoying the massage too much to actually bother responding to his cheeky remarks.

After a little while, Alec was beginning to get fed up with Max's bra; it kept getting in the way. He decided to just take it off, subtly; he didn't want her blowing his head off. He started rubbing her left shoulder, and as he moved down her back, he pulled her bra strap down with it. She didn't say or do anything. So he continued. He did the same on the other side. She still didn't seem to notice.

Nice.

He then unclasped it. That's when she jumped.

"What the hell do you think your doing Alec?"

Alec sighed; he decided to just take the calm approach. "Well, how am I supposed to give you a good massage when I have things in my way?"

"You seemed to be doing pretty fine before." Max said.

"Trust me Maxie, I can do A LOT better," and he winked.

"Alright!" Max snapped.

After her bra was off and Alec continued her massage, she could definitely feel what he was talking about by doing 'A LOT' better. It was amazing.

She felt a trickle of oil slide down her back and soon she felt Alec's hands joining it. She could feel him working on her shoulders, and immediately she began to relax, she ignored his constant smart-ass and cheeky remarks, and closed her eyes to enjoy her massage.

His touch was so amazing, so soft, yet strong, sensual and tantalizing at the same time. She was beginning to burn up wherever he put his hands; it was like his touch ignited her skin, everywhere. She could feel the sudden rush of desire run through her and she couldn't concentrate on anything except the way those hands were moving all over her body, and where else she wanted those hands to be. 

Alec must have noticed the heat of her body, or the way she was reacting, because she heard him ask if she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied in a husky voice. "You're right, this is amazing."

"OK," he sounded as though he didn't believe her, "it's just that you were shuddering a lot, so you want me to keep going?" he asked.

"You stop Alec, and I'm going to have to kill you."

-~*~-

He loved her last remark. He was good and she knew it. Brilliant. But the way she was shuddering at his slightest touch, and the way her skin would heat up like the feel of his touch had struck a fire inside of her, only served to turn him on like hell. The way she moaned, and didn't even realize she was doing it. She was enjoying it like crazy.

He knew she would.

Though he hadn't counted on his own reaction being just as crazy.

Worst of all was the huskiness of her voice, it was driving him nuts, all he wanted to do was flip her over and make love to her over and over again and again.

But he had to control himself and stay focused or she would get suspicious. But even trying to block out her sounds was hard because just concentrating on her back and body was killing him as well. He was so tempted to kiss her neck, shoulders, everywhere.

It was just sheer torture.

-~*~-

She didn't usually sleep, but when she did, it was never this sweet or comfortable, and neither was waking up. The feel of strong warm masculine arms around her was so comforting and relaxing, she did feel very relaxed actually, for some reason. For once, she felt like staying in bed forever.

That thought didn't last long though, as slowly realization dawned on her.

_'Shit, Alec!'_

Everything that had happened last night was flooding back to her, it was an awesome night, and the massage at the end only served as icing to the cake. It was the only massage she had ever had, but it was certainly going to remain the best.

She made to get out of the bed; she didn't want Alec getting any wrong ideas. Then she remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

_'Damn.'_

She turned around, as slowly and carefully as she could, Alec looked sweet lying there, almost innocent, and so vulnerable. He looked cute. She didn't want to leave his embrace, but she had to. 

Slowly, she tried lifting his arm off of her, and when she finally managed, after a lot of tugging and pulling, she was free. So she rolled herself over to get out of bed, but halfway to her destination, or out of it, whichever, she felt his arm wrap around her again.

She groaned, and tried another way to get away, but froze when she saw where her bra was.

It was placed in a very bad position. Bad for her anyway, it was in his other hand, which happened to be conveniently plastered all over his face, which happen to contain his 'ooh-I'm-pleased-with-myself' smirk in place.

_'Oh just great! Please don't let him wake up! Please don't let him wake up! Oh God please.'_

She reached out to make a grab for it, but his grip was strong, too damn strong. It didn't seem like he wanted to let go.

What seemed like ages later, she was still tugging and pulling, still wrapped in his arms and unable to get out, still unable to get to her bra. She was trapped. She was too pre-occupied, however, to notice that Alec had woken up.

-~*~-

He almost chocked when he woke up, something seemed to be blocking his airway, and the scent was distinctly Max. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was in fact Max's bra and she was trying to make a grab for it. Many grabs actually. He smirked to himself, amused.

_'Hehe, this should be fun.'_

Closing his eyes again, he tightened his hold around Max; or 'half naked Max' would be a better description. He thought about that, and enjoyed the feeling it gave him inside, to know that she was so close, and wearing so little.

He let her struggle, pull and tug for ages; she obviously still thought he was asleep. This was too funny. After a while, she ended up giving up, and tried calming herself down. He almost laughed out loud and gave himself away when he heard Max talking to herself, trying to calm herself.

"OK, its OK, just relax Max, It's not like he's awake and he knows what's going on or anything. Just try again in a couple of minutes, you can do this, and no one will know any better."

And he finally felt her relax into his arms, and it seemed like she was enjoying it.

_'No, Alec, she's just frustrated. There's no way she would actually enjoy this with anyone but Logan. Especially not you!'_

He decided it was enough then, and began to tease her in a different way, to get his mind off things.

He lifted the hand, which held the bra up, so that it was out of Max's reach. He propped himself up onto his elbow and coughed, to let Max know he was awake.

"Ahhh, good morning Maxie," he paused for effect, looked at her horror struck face and grinned. "Looking for something?" He swung Max's bra just high enough for her to be unable to reach it if she didn't want to be exposed.

"Gimme that Alec!"

"But you look so much better without it!" He mocked.

She was fuming, her face was flushed with anger, and embarrassment, and she didn't exactly like the idea of Alec holding her bra. She kept making attempts to grab it, but it seemed to be no use at all. He kept lifting the bra out of her reach, like a child trying to get candy, except not so cheery. 

She grabbed the bed covers and wrapped them tightly around her; she wasn't going to let him win this. She got up, high enough to reach the bra, then, she took a firm hold on it, and as she was about to tug on it with all her might, Alec also pulled and the bra was ripped into two pieces.

Max had landed with a thud. On Alec's well toned chest. The position was quite awkward, but also quite nice. Neither let on to that though. Max leaped up from the bed, sheets still tightly bound to her, and stormed toward the bathroom, in an extremely pissed off mood.

She turned around in an angry huff, and yelled so loudly, that yet again, Alec was sure the whole ship could hear her.

"Fuck You… You are truly a Dick! You ripped my goddamned bra! I hate you!" it seemed like a lot of anger for just one bra, but then again, she was yelling at Alec, so what did it matter?

"OK, OK, I'll buy you another bra." Came Alec's cocky response.

Max let out a huge "hummmph" then turning around again, and yelling, "Just KEEP IT if you bloody want it so badly!" She spun on her heel and flipped her hair before slamming the bathroom door behind her. 

-~*~-

TBC


End file.
